


On a Birthday Party

by AllyUnabridged



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a birthday.  Plans are discussed and the aftermath is gushed over.  Complete and utter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on WRFA many, many (WAY TOO MANY) moons ago. I wrote this as a teen, people, so it's not exactly deathless prose, but I still grin when I read it. I hope you will, too!
> 
> Also, this is in email format, so if that annoys you, maybe try another one of my stories. This was my one and only attempt at this format.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, the world isn't mine, and I mourn every day for that. Ah, well, Marvel/Fox, at least you don't get upset enough about what I do to them to sue me, right?

To: “Roguey” therogue@xmansion.com  
From: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 1:16 pm  
Subject: The Party

Are you sure that you’ve got everything that we’ll need decorations-wise, babe? We’re gonna have to start first thing tomorrow with getting everything ready, ya know!

Jubes

“You couldn't get a clue if you were in a field filled with horny clues in the middle of clue mating season and you smeared your body with clue-musk and did a clue mating dance.” ~ Unknown

* * *

To: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 1:23 pm  
Subject: Re: The Party

For the fifteenth time, yes, I did get the decorations, Jubes! And you know that we teachers aren’t supposed to use these email accounts for gossiping during classes! What are your art students doing right now? Do you even know?

*greatly sarcastic* Do you need a list of what I bought to make sure that I didn’t forget anything?

Rogue, Not Too Happy Right Now Because She’s Grading History Exams

“If there is anything the nonconformist hates worst than a conformist, it’s another nonconformist who doesn't conform to the prevailing standards of nonconformity.” ~ A Conformist

* * *

To: “Roguey” therogue@xmansion.com  
From: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 1:28 pm  
Subject: I’m Offended!

I know exactly what my students are doing! They’re messing around with clay and pretending to make things that will actually look like real-life objects. See? Plus, you at least have a free period right now. You know, the advantage to being an art teacher is that I don’t have to grade tests on my free periods. Nope, I can have fun.

And, yes, a list would be very helpful. I can start to think of where to put everything. *eg*

Jubes, Feeling Mean.

“You've got to be very careful if you don't know where you're going, because you might not get there.” ~Yogi Berra

* * *

To: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 1:33 pm  
Subject: So What? 

Smartass. Ah, well. You’re right, I am just grading papers on my free period, but don’t you think that’s a little more important than going over party plans, which we could do later today? Plus, that ding whenever I get a new email is really annoying. I think I’ll talk to Hank about changing the program a little so that there’s some other way of informing us that someone is annoying us again.

So, here’s what I have:

5 rolls silver crepe paper, 5 rolls black crepe paper  
4 “Happy Birthday” signs, silver lettering on black bg  
4 black tablecloths, 4 silver tablecloths  
10 silver and black “waterfall” hanging decorations – lots of that tinselly stuff on each one *sigh*  
8 silver table centerpieces, 8 black table centerpieces (one each per table)

That’s what it. Is it enough, m’lady? 

Rogue, Almost Finished With Grading

P.S. Make sure to be nice to Mandy today in seventh period. She got a C on this, and you know what she’s like about anything below an A. *rolls eyes*

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." ~Gone With the Wind

* * *

To: “Roguey” therogue@xmansion.com  
From: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 1:45 pm  
Subject: All Right, Then

We’re set, I guess. What time are we meeting tomorrow to set up?

And I’ll remember to not yell at Mandy when her clay falls apart in two perfect pieces for the fiftieth time. I don’t know what I’m going to do about her art grade. I want to pass her, but art is the one subject she’s just not good at. Maybe I can have the Prof talk to her?

Jubes, Wishing that this period was over.

"Do or do not; there is no try." ~Yoda, Star Wars

* * *

To: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 1:52 pm  
Subject: Re: All Right, Then

I’m not sure. I’ll ask Kitty. She’s been organizing people for the set up. Or she was supposed to be doing that, anyway.

The Prof might talk to her, but it’s your job to try and teach her something about art. Probably doesn’t matter what. *g*

Rogue, ready for next period, too.

“Who is more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows him?” ~ Obi Wan Kenobi, Star Wars

* * *

To: “Kitty” shadowkat@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 1:56 pm  
Subject: Hey, do you know…?

Kitty, do you know what time we’re setting up tomorrow? Jubes is having a major crisis over it. Who would’ve thought that she’d be the one to have nerves over something like this?!

And did the invitations get out on time? I know you said that Bobby put ‘em in the mail, but for some reason I just want to make sure. 

Rogue  
“Absorb what is useful, reject what is useless, and add what is specifically your own.” ~ Bruce Lee

* * *

To: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
From: “Kitty” shadowkat@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 2:00 pm  
Subject: Re: Hey, do you know…?

Um, I assumed setting up was supposed to begin at 11 because the dinner’s at six. That would give us seven hours. And, yeah, we got the invitations out. Note the use of “we”. Bobby was completely helpless with it, poor boy. Sometimes I wonder what I’m doing, getting involved with him!

The kids are pouring in. Oh, joy. Do you ever wonder if they wonder what we’re emailing? I swear, ever since we got the new program in on all of the teachers’ computers they’ve been giving me weird looks during class!

Kitty

“I'm a great believer in luck; and I find the harder I work, the more I have of it.” ~ Thomas Jefferson

* * *

To: “Kitty” shadowkat@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 2:11 pm  
Subject: Being Evil

Thanks. I’ll let Jubes know the plans.

I decided to email you while my students are reading the book I assigned them. You know, you’ve got my curiosity piqued. I wonder what they are assuming about us! It’d be kind of interesting to know, but I doubt any of them would ever tell us. Oh, well.

Rogue

"The average person thinks he isn’t." ~ Anonymous

* * *

To: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 2:15 pm  
Subject: Got it

We meet in the ballroom at 11. The party is due to start at 6, you know! Kitty thinks that’ll give us plenty of time to get ready. And she said that she and Bobby made sure every invitation was sent.

Now, do you have any other questions, O Worrier?

Guess what? I’m terrorizing my students, I think. They’re all giving me these weird looks ‘cause I’m grinning as I type. I don’t know what they think I’m doing, but it’s probably not good! Don’t you wish you could read their minds? (In other words, “Oh, to be Jean or the Prof!”)

Rogue

"The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." ~ Oscar Wilde

* * *

To: “Roguey” therogue@xmansion.com  
From: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 2:18 pm  
Subject: Re: Got it

Your poor students, Roguey! How could you do that to them? Of course, I’m doing the same thing at the moment. You know, you’re right. The little devils keep looking over at me. And I think the ones in the last period were doing that, too! I’ll have to look into this.

Thanks for helping me get it all sorted out, chica. Talk to you at dinner!

Jubes

"When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I’ve never tried before." ~ Mae West

* * *

To: “Logan” wolverine@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 2:34 pm  
Subject: Hey, lover…

Just wanted to see how you were doing. Plus I’m freaking out the students. It’s fun. Did you know that they’re very interested in what we’re writing on these things during the day? In fact, I think they’ve been doing some heavy speculation about it.

Are you ready for tomorrow? I know you don’t want to wear the suit, but I really appreciate that you’re going to anyway. Remember, it’ll only be for a few hours. Then you and I can go upstairs and find some creative ways to get rid of it for you.

Love you,

Marie

"In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and is widely regarded as a bad move." ~ Douglas Adams

* * *

To: “Marie” therogue@xmansion.com  
From: “Logan” wolverine@xmansion.com  
Date: Friday November 20th, 2025 2:46 pm  
Subject: Re: Hey, lover

Darlin’, you’re being evil again. I love that about you, know that? 

Yes, I’m ready. And I’ll definitely take you up on that offer. I’m seeing that gorgeous green dress of yours crumpled on the floor right now. We’re gonna have fun, sweetheart.

Love ya,

Logan

"Opportunities multiply as they are seized." ~ Sun Tzu

* * *

To: “Roguey” therogue@xmansion.com  
From: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
Date: Saturday November 21st, 2025 11:58 pm  
Subject: Wow

Don’t you think that rushing out of the party after three hours was a little noticeable, chica? Oh, well. It’s your life, and Logan’s. Anyway, what did you think of it all? I was so touched by the amount of students who volunteered to help set up, and then all of his friends who came.

Do you think that the Professor was surprised? I mean, he’s telepathic and all, but he doesn’t pry too often. I know that he enjoyed himself. I haven’t seen him smile so much at one time since I came to the Mansion! I think we made his sixty-fifth birthday a really memorable night. 

And the food! Amelia outdid herself this time. We really need to do something nice for her in the very near future.

I know I won’t be hearing from you until tomorrow. You and Logan are probably so wrapped up in each other right now that you won’t bother to check your mail until tomorrow morning.

Well, good night and good sex, chica. *eg*

Jubes

"If everything is under control, you are going too slow."~ Mario Andretti

* * *

To: “Kitty” shadowkat@xmansion.com  
From: “Jubes” jubilationslee@xmansion.com  
Date: Saturday November 22nd, 2025 12:08 am  
Subject: Great Party, wasn’t it?!

Hey, girlie! I know you’re in the next room, but I’m ready to pass out and will do so as soon as I finish this email. I don’t think I could stay awake during a long gab session. 

How did you think the party went, anyway? I loved the Professor’s reaction. Even if he wasn’t really surprised, he acted like he was. I appreciated that, didn’t you? I mean, the guy could read any mind he wants and was probably aware of what was going on the entire time, but he acted so genuinely shocked and happy with what we set up.

I’m glad we invited all of his old friends, too. I can’t tell you how many times during the night I heard the phrase, “I haven’t seen Charles in forever! I’m so glad I could make it tonight!” 

It’s really touching, how much he’s affected lives all around the world. Did you meet the woman who flew in from China? She told me how he rescued her when her village was stoning her because she has a healing touch but she couldn’t save a man too sick to live any longer. It was very sad. The Professor risked his own life to save hers, and they’ve been in contact ever since. And Jean thinks she was his first student. Ha!

Well, my eyelids are drooping pretty bad. I’d better get some sleep. ‘Night, chica!

Jubes

"You laugh at me because I am different, but I laugh at you because you are all the same." ~ Unknown

* * *

To: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
From: “Kitty” shadowkat@xmansion.com  
Date: Sunday November 22nd, 2025 12:26 am  
Subject: Yeah, it was…

I loved every minute of it. And I heard some pretty great stories from the Professor’s friends, too. It’s good to know that people like them are major parts of the network we X-Men depend on, isn’t it?

I definitely agree that the Professor loved his party. He was smiling all night. Did you notice that? It was like he couldn’t stop himself. I’ve never seen him that happy.

Could you believe it when Rogue and Logan left? Not that they were that noticeable, of course. I know they’d never have ruined the Professor’s night. But we all know that they didn’t leave at 9:30 because they wanted to get to sleep early! And you know, I think I can still hear them. Damn my room for being so close to theirs!

Good night, Jubes. I’m starting to feel really tired myself. 

Kitty

"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I’m not sure about the former." ~ Albert Einstein

* * *

To: “Jubes” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
From: “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com  
Date: Sunday November 22nd, 2025 12:41 pm  
Subject: Re: Wow!

I loved the party so much, Jubes! Weren’t you just so proud of my decorations? And it was all set up so well, thanks to our too-organized-for-her-own-good Kitty. Now what’ll we do, since the planning for this is over?

Yes, the Professor seemed really touched by the party, too. I think he was really surprised, not just faking it. Well, not all the way, anyway. He couldn’t have known about the extra guests, for example.

And it was a good night, and good sex. See you at dinner.

Rogue

"A word to the wise ain’t necessary. It is the stupid ones who need all the advice." ~ Bill Cosby

* * *

To: “Roguey” therogue@xmansion.com , “Kitty” shadowkat@xmansion.com  
From: “Jubilee” jubilationlee@xmansion.com  
Date: Sunday November 22nd, 2025 1:14 pm  
Subject: Making mischief

Okay, girls, I’ve got an idea. Meet me in the conservatory around 7, okay? We’ll talk.

Jubes

“Laughter is the best medicine.” ~ Unknown

* * *

To: “Jubilee” jubilationlee@xmansion.com , “Rogue” therogue@xmansion.com , “Kitty” shadowkat@xmansion.com  
From: “Professor Xavier” headguy@xmansion.com  
Date: Sunday November 22nd, 2025 1:20 pm  
Subject: Thank You

My Dear Girls,

It has been brought to my attention that you were the ones mainly responsible for yesterday’s party. I would like to thank you for the opportunity to speak face-to-face with old acquaintances and to celebrate my birthday with both old and new friends. It is a gift I will treasure forever. You three should be very proud of yourselves.

Oh, and please keep the personal chitchat on the teacher email accounts to a minimum, my dears. You know that we gave you these internet accounts to use as tools.

Sincerely,

Professor Charles Xavier

"For there is nothing either good or bad, thinking makes it so.” ~ William Shakespeare, Hamlet, II.ii


End file.
